


Saphire's Beginning

by Demon (TheDemonShipper)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Close death, Death of a loved one, Demi-God, Evil elf monster thing, F/M, Foster Care, Good life gone bad, HoO - Freeform, Loving Mother, Mother with an illness, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Murder, OC backstory, PJO, Physical Abuse, Posiedon - Freeform, ToA - Freeform, Verbal Abuse, abusive foster parents, beaten, mother death, secret powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonShipper/pseuds/Demon
Summary: This is Saphire's story. She is the daughter of Poseidon who currently resides at Camp Half-blood, but it wasn't always that way. Let me tell you about the past she fights so hard to keep hidden.





	Saphire's Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This book deals with physical abuse, bullying, and death. If any of these things are problematic to you, please turn away now. You have been warned and I claim no responsibility for any actions that may result from anyone reading this. ~Shadow Shini

In the middle of a strong storm, a child was born.

"Can I see my baby?" Her mother asked weakly as she reached for the baby in her friend's arms.

"Of course you can Rose, just rest for a while as I clean her up," Her friend said gently, heading off to clean off the crying newborn. 

"I have a daughter... I have a daughter. She's so precious, just like her father," The woman said in admiration as she watched her baby.

"You never did say who her father was, Rose..." Marnie, Rose's friend, commented as she gave the little one her first bath. "In fact... I don't believe I've ever heard you mention him before."

"Marnie, if I told you who her father is, you would think I was insane and imprison me in a mental asylum," Rose sighed, wincing as she tried to sit up. "You'd never believe me, so why should I just make a fool of myself? I know who he is, and that is all that matters to me."

"Rose, please stay still. You know you aren't strong enough to be on the move yet. You need to be careful," Marnie warned worriedly, catching Rose's reflection's movement in the mirror. "You know, I'm really worried about you, all alone up here.... with no help... and with your condition also..." _Will you even be able to take care of her?_   Went unspoken, but it hung in the air between the two, weighing it down. 

"Marnie, I will be fine, and so will she. Will you bring her over to me now?" Rose asked impatiently. 

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Marnie said, wrapping the small child in a soft towel and heading back over to where Rose was laying on her bed. 

"Here Rose, you see her?" Marnie asked gently, placing the clean baby in front of her mother.

The little girl was quite pale but so was her mother, so that wasn't a worry to her. She thought her daughter was perfect. She small baby had quieted down now and was watching her mother with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, I do. Thank you, Marnie," Rose said, her voice carrying a certain amount of awe as she gazed into her daughter's bright blue eyes.

"Marnie, do you see her eyes? They sparkle like sapphires in the sunlight," She whispered.

"Yes, I see them, Rose," Marnie agreed, taking a seat next to her friend. "I see them." She gazed down at the little one. 

"Saphire..... that's what we'll call you," Rose said to her baby with a weak smile, reaching out to touch the child's cheek softly.

"Rose, don't stress or strain yourself. Please. You know it's not good for you," Marnie warned, placing a worried hand on Rose's side.

"Marnie, I'll be alright. I'm just a little tired is all. Giving birth just took more out of me then I thought it would," Rose admitted before looking back to her baby girl and cooing, "Oh my little Saphire, what pretty blue eyes you have. I can see so much of his light and joy in your eyes... You'll grow up and be like him won't you?"

"Are you trying to taunt me?" Marnie questioned.

Rose laughed softly, "No, of course not. She just reminds me of him is all." 

"You look tired Rose... should I take her for now?" Marnie asked.

"Not just yet my friend, perhaps in a little while..." Rose said, watching the little girl a bit longer. 

"Alright, just remember, I'm here to help you guys," Marnie reminded her softly. 

 

The small baby hadn't cried since her bath, a rare thing to be sure. The storm continued deep into the night, yet the newborn still did not cry. She fell asleep to the calming sound of the rain pitter-pattering on the roof of the family's house.

 


End file.
